Mobile payment systems allow individuals and merchants to accept debit and credit cards on their smartphone, tablet, or other mobile computing device. Some mobile payment systems include a payment card reader that reads and transmits payment card information to a connected mobile computing device. The mobile computing device then transmits the payment card information and other transaction information to a payment processing system to be processed. Typically, this information is transmitted over an internet connection or stored for later batch transmission if an internet connection is not available.
A merchant using a mobile payment system may require additional capital, but may not desire to fill out a loan application, be subjected to a credit check, or be required to make regular loan payments. One way for a merchant to acquire additional funds is through crowdfunding. In crowdfunding individuals can collectively pool their funds to support a cause or project. Often, this type of crowdfunding can be performed using an intermediary service that unites individuals that are willing to contribute funds for projects and other individuals that are seeking funds for their projects. However, investors may not have an understanding of the financial background of the merchant regarding investment amount, risk level, and ability of the merchant to repay the investment. Similarly, investors may not have a guarantee that a merchant will use revenue to repay the investment.
The figures depict various embodiments of the techniques described herein for purposes of illustration only. It should be readily recognized from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the techniques described herein.